


Jackson Jekyll in Ever After High

by jekyll_hyde_transformation



Category: Ever After High, Monster High, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Jekyll and Hyde, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jekyll_hyde_transformation/pseuds/jekyll_hyde_transformation
Summary: Jackson Jekyll will stop in a strange and unusual place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I'm not a native english speaker so any mistake please understand.

Jackson Jekyll in <strike>Wonderland</strike> Ever After High

Jackson Jekyll walked through an open field with slightly crumpled clothes. Holt had been in control all night and now he had to go home.

Jackson could only think how exhausted he was and how he was late with his homework until he took a false step and fell into a hole, or rather in **the hole**. He could never have imagined that such a big hole like this could exist, and if he had not stayed nearly all the time with his eyes closed he could have sworn he saw random objects flying around him.

Jackson ended up sitting down, his knees on the ground on a bush. The scenery around him was simply so surreal that he could not describe it.

Attracting the attention of a girl with white and blue hair. She pointed a sword at him, but she put it down when she saw a boy who seemed to be an incarnation of the nerd stereotype with a disoriented look and with leaves and branches stuck in his hair.

\- Are you all right? She asked.

\- Yes, I already have been worse. He replied.

\- I do not think that’s a good thing. My name is…What’s your name? She said helping him to stand up.

He failed to pick up her name was something like adjectives, and it seemed that there were some random voices talking about her, but he ignored this fact.

\- Jackson.

\- Nice. Are you the son of which Jack? However, you won’t answer me? What is your name?

\- No, my name is Jackson. He replied confused.

\- Ah, ok your name is Jackson because of your father. My family also does not have much creativity for names.

Jackson was really confused and the voices talking about the girl didn't help him at all so he said that his name was Jackson, but that had nothing to do with his father was just a name.

The girl looked extremely confused.

\- So your name is Jackson and this has nothing to do with your father?

\- It’s kind of that.

\- Then whose son are you?

\- This is an extremely long story please do not make me tell.

\- Okay, but what happened to you to stop at this bush?

\- I have no idea I was walking in a field and I ended up falling in that bottomless hole and well I’m here. Said Jackson barely managing his words, because of the voices. They were giving him a headache.

\- Oh, so you’re not from Wonderland? I really was finding you too normal to be from here.

\- Wonderland? Jackson asked with the headache growing louder due to that annoying murmur.

The girl looked at the boy who had a huge face of confusion he was kinda cute, but he really was not any kind of knight in armor or prince enchanted. So she thought he was some kind of secondary character.

She then said she would take him back to his school.

_He thought that she was going to take him to a human school._

Then he started to walk beside the girl. She started talking a lot of confusing things that Jackson did not understand and was not really struggling to understand. Something about how Wonderland and Oz were just an extension of the land of fairy tales.

Until they got back to an even bigger and more frightening hole than what Jackson had dropped. She told him to jump on him and obviously he did not want to, but when he refused, she simply pushed him.

A new trek began in a forest after Jackson recovered from the stunned and repressed anger. He had not liked being pushed.

Then the girl began to speak and this time Jackson paid attention:

\- I’ve never had seen you around. You’re a new student, are not you? So I’m going to leave you in the principal’s room and he’ll help you. I’m sorry I can not keep up with you anymore. I have to deal with my brothers now.

\- OK then. Jackson said hiding the despair of realizing that he was not in Monster High (or in a human school), instead of it he was in what appeared to be a fairy tale version of it.

(He really have to stop being pushed into schools that were not his one).


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson was practically thrown into the principal’s room, being left by a girl who just told the director that the new student got lost in Wonderland.

The director then approaches the door.

\- I don't remember any new students. You look like my brother’s thing.

Jackson being raised as the son of a Fire Elemental and a Jekyll and Hyde should knew exactly how to lie, but in reality he was extremely anxious about it. And with his head almost exploding and understanding nothing he deduced that the best thing was to be honest, after all if they are going to kill him, they would kill him anyway.

\- I have no idea where I am. I study at Monster High. I ended up stopping at that strange place and that girl that I do not remember the name called it Wonderland. Which does not make the slightest sense. So I thought she was going to take me to my school, but I ended up here. Help me please!

The principal made a frightened face then gave a dazzling smile:

\- Oh, I understand you’re from the realm of horror tales, and now you are here.

\- I guess so. Said Jackson insert.

There was no way Jackson knew this but the director had deduced from his appearance that he must be the son of some sort of second character probably potential monster victim.

\- Sit down, kid, there are several Worlds. You came from the realm of the horror tales, you stop in Wonderland and then here, in the world of fairy tales. This world is different people have the fate of their parents. We have a student from your kingdom here. Maybe you even know her, however, she went to visit the family so I’m sorry. The spell to return to your kingdom is a bit difficult and by your reaction, I do not think that you have any family here so I think you’re going to have to study here for a while until we figure out a way to send you back.

It was too much information for Jackson, the principal had to explain it for another half hour until he understood the logic of what had happened to him. Apparently a rabbit had left an open hole that was a portal to another world if that make sense some sense.

At the end of the conversation, the principal said where Jackson was going to sleep and asked:

\- Then tell me who your parents are?


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson Jekyll was on the board talking about his fate. Jackson is from the realm of the horror tales they do not have a destiny, but stories tend to repeat themselves. It is considered a different kind of destiny by the dwellers of the land of the fairy tales.

Principal Grimm, his brother and Snow White were meeting in the room to decide what classes Jackson should stay in. Jackson is treated with affection (he had even got a hot chocolate) mainly for Snow White after all he is a boy apparently delicate and fragile. And apparently to avoid confusion Jackson had turned Jack.

Since Jackson does not have a destiny he then begins to tell a confused, half-hour story of how his father is a fire elemental and how his mother is a "human with a supernatural disease". But afraid he does not explain about all the Jekyll and Hyde stuff. So he ends by saying that his fate can be interpreted as being the next Doctor Jekyll, since fire elementals does not come from any specific history.

The principal’s brother arranges a book version. None of them had ever heard of Jackson’s family book. So they started reading in the office.

For them everything was strange...the dark cover, the title, the protagonist…Jackson was getting more and more worried. When they finished the book what would they think about it?

In the middle of the book Jackson was forced to hear a comment from the director saying that he would probably stay in a damsel in distress class. What was interpreted as a way to mock him, not knowing that this class really existed.

Snow White, which Jackson was still trying to get used to the idea of actually being Snow White, would occasionally look at him affectionately and run her hand through his hair like a teacher saying good work. That did not leave Jackson less worried.

On each page of the book they seemed more and more surprised or in the case of the principal simply bored, since the book is extremely wordy. But they never thought that perhaps the doctor was evil and not simply evil, but the real villain of history.

Being Jackson a smart boy he soon realized that being a villain’s son was not a good thing. Relying on the comments about Mr. Hyde throughout the history. And from what he knew in the fairy tale, some characters were villains for reasons far lighter than physically assaulting a little girl, killing an old man with nothing but a stick and scaring a man to death (not to mention the fact of Jekyll lying compulsively) so he was really screwed.

When they got to the part where the body had been found they really got confused and it was not long before they got to the part where the secret was finally revealed. They did not say anything, but when they reached the part of Lanyon’s letter his features had a slight tone of disgust. And Jackson’s face became an camouflaged expression of despair.

In the end the principal closed the book and put it to his side with an extremely serious face. Jackson realized that Snow White was farther away from him with a look of someone who had been betrayed.

\- Well, that was unexpected. This really is not the kind of story we’re used to in this place…but you know wolves in sheep’s clothing exist. It is a relief to know that you are following your destiny. By your behavior and your appearance I would have never guessed that you are a villain.

In the end, Jackson ended up getting all the classes that involved villainy, magic, cheating and playing the victim, plus lessons on how to be charming and act with etiquette.

Jackson found this completely unfair was not his fault that his ancestor was a villain.

Jackson then was practically kicked out of the living room. Just getting to hear slight whispers coming from the room asking if they have been deceived and if he would be a problem or not.

Jackson, or Jack as everyone was calling him, walked aimlessly through the school until he found a mirror and when he looked he saw that things were a little different…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde is divided into three parts: the narration from Utterson's point of view, Lanyon's letter and Jekyll's letter. Is on Lanyon's letter that the secret is revealed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a bit difficult to explain his appearance. He was more…how could he say? Fairy tale? His exaggerated nerdy looks had always caused strangeness, but now it seemed like something more ordinary just too straitlaced.

His blue eyes were never so intense. There was no sign that one day he had a piercing. His outfit looked more natural and his black hair now was brownish tones without his characteristic yellow fringe. His face was a bit childish, sweet. The Monster High's monsters would probably say that he looked like a kid.

Everything in him seemed softer and lighter as if in pastel tones. Even his thick, black-rimmed glasses appeared more subtle. It was simply bizarre…It was like if everything in he had adapted to that world.

Jackson had never been the kind of person considered attractive, at most being described as having a pretty face, and he was not yet and probably never would be, but he had something in his present appearance that disturbed him. It was like if everything in his appearance was made to please…to be approved. It really bothered him. It all gave him a feeling of unpleasant familiarity. Something in his appearance reminded him very much of a certain Dr. Henry Jekyll.

If Jackson wasn't admiring his appearance in the mirror, trying to ignore and get a logical explanation for that maddening, indecipherable murmur, which by the way was very loud. He would have noticed that the school speakers were playing a song that Holt would certainly appreciate.


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson continued to watch his own face in the mirror, his ivory skin reflected. He was a bit pale by the standards of the landlords of the land of fairy tales Jackson bit his white lips as he stared at that delicate and disconcerting figure. He had probably never faced himself so much. He began to focus on his vibrant blue eyes and try to pay attention to the voices. Paying attention to them and getting used to it a little easier it was much easier to understand what they were saying. They seemed to come from above this is the only indication he had of a likely source, but other than that seemed to come all over. In reality it was usually only one, but occasionally they alternated with each other. They all had a certain pompous intonation, but they showed slight differences between them. They were…were they narrating? Were they simply narrating what was happening? Why would they be talking about him…? No this would not make sense there was no one behind him…

Jackson’s thought was interrupted by a blond boy putting his hand on his shoulder. Jackson almost had a heart attack. He lived his entire life with creatures, monsters and things that would make most humans run away, but he was really taken aback. He did not scream. Which he inherited from the world of Monsters. Shouting when scared was a lack of education, well at least when it came to someone with a human appearance, but he can not help but acquire the posture of a frightened cat.

The exaggerated blond-haired boy who apparently did not notice his fright said:

\- We heard you had a new student. I just came to introduce myself to the newbie. I hoped it was a girl. What a disappointment, but let’s leave it there. I am…

More names with adjectives that Jackson could not process. The other continued with an extremely narcissistic conversation without ever asking for his name or anything of the sort. He remembered Cleo a little.

It was only then that he realize that there was another boy with him this time with brown hair.

\- Hi, it’s Dexter. Sorry for my brother, he’s always like this.

Jackson internally celebrated. Finally a name he could handle.

\- What is your name?

Jackson stammered a little afraid with all the explanation he apparently had to give to every person he introduced himself. He decided to be as simple as possible:

\- My name is Jackson and although my name having a son after Jack is just a suffix and it has no relation to me being the son of someone named Jack.

\- Ah, different. That really should fill you up.

Jackson smiled and had a rather wicked thought:

\- And on top of it, there’s a brain that’s a gift.

\- Then you’re heard to say you’re not from this realm. That you are from the kingdom of Cupid. You know her?

\- C.A. Cupid?

\- That’s right.

\- I do not know her well, but she was from my high school.

\- Ah cool.

\- Do not people really care that she’s a monster?

\- What? No, she’s a great person.

\- No, not that kind of monster I’m saying literally a monster.

The boy made a huge face of confusion as if he did not understand what he was talking about. Then Jackson realized that Cupid probably did not fit into what they considered to be a monster. This could be a point she would not want to be mentioned. And as someone who understood very well about secrets and things that are uncomfortable to touch, he decided to change the subject.

\- Forget. I’m talking nonsense. I do not know this college and it seems to be huge. Could you guys help me out a bit?

As if the previous conversation had never existed the boy smiled and said,

\- Of course we’ll have lunch in the cafeteria now, and then we’ll show the classes a bit.

\- That sounds great to me. Jackson said.

He then started walking with the boys down the hall. The blond boy just stood admiring himself in a hand mirror. He was definitely like Cleo.

They sat at a table in the cafeteria and Dexter asked:

\- So I’ve never said much about Cupid, but since you’re both from the same realm…well, the director said you’re from the realm of horror stories. The realm of the terror tales is where all horror stories lie. This does not look like a place where Cupid’s story would come from. Kind helpful couples. How does this work?

Jackson took a deep breath and said:

\- I think the specter that the realm of tales of terror covers is far greater than the realm of Fairy Tales.

\- And the Cupid is not always a cool guy. Thought Jackson.

Daring said nothing, but saw that when Jackson ran his fingers across the table when he answered they released some small sparks of fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to check the time. Even this had changed it was not the same he had no longer shaped like a coffin instead had a black coffin-shaped hood.

\- Wow! Your cell phone has a coffin cap you really take this serious horror business there! Dexter said suppressed.

\- You have no idea. Jackson answered.

It was then that the girl he had met earlier in the day approached the table to join the boys and upon seeing him she said:

\- Hi, if isn't my favorite damsel in distress?

Jackson gave a shy laugh then replied sarcastically:

\- And what would become of me without my prince charming?

She laughed as the two boys stared in confusion as if they had missed an inner joke and they had.

The four of them talked for about 10 minutes largely asking questions about Jackson’s kingdom, which he responded evasively for fear of retaliation as with the director.

But Jackson could not stand it any longer and taking courage from the bottom of his heart he asked:

\- Can I ask you something strange?

\- Can you? Darling and Dexter responded.

(Although the blond boy was technically participating in the conversation he had never stopped looking at that mirror).

\- What are these voices?

\- What voices? The two answered confused in unison. Even Daring’s attention had been won.

\- Those voices that haven't stopped talking ever since I arrived in Wonderland and continued when I came here. I do not know, it’s like they have been _narrating _it all. They’re driving me crazy.

The three, including the boy in the mirror who had removed the object from the face, gave a strange look and the blonde one said in a low voice:

\- Not another one.


	7. Chapter 7

Before the conversation could take any turn the signal rang and they had to go to their classes. In fact, Jackson was not yet required to attend classes. The principal had given him two days to adjust, but as he was kind of bored so he decided to attend some ones.

The girl then asked to see the paper with his classes.

\- Maybe we have some classes together. She completed.

Dexter and she looked and automatically wondered when they saw a role with practically only classes of villains like cheating people, portions for evil and so on. The lessons did not match that innocent looking boy.

\- Who did you say you were, son? Dexter asked.

Jackson replied:

\- I never really did.

\- OK. So asking now. Jack, whose son are you? Darling asked.

\- Dr. Jekyll. He replied.

\- Oh, okay. Can you help us a bit?

Jack took a deep breath and then he explained:

\- Okay. The terror world works differently technically Dr. Jekyll is my no I don't know what grandfather, my mothers are descendants of him and Mr. Hyde who is from the same story. Even though my father has a certain mythology about people like him, he is not of any specific history. Dr. Jekyll was the perfect gentleman of almost no fault, but by the end of the story you find out he was not such a cool guy even though technically he is an allegory for good. So I’m the son of Dr. Jekyll, Mrs. Hyde and Mr. Burns.

Everyone’s curiosity about Jack(son) being a villain was basically erased and focused on something else:

\- Do you have two mothers and a father? Everyone asked.

\- Well technically they are 2 ½. Jackson answered with a shrug.

\- What? They said in unison.

Everyone was confused, but decided not to question anymore. The last thing anyone with a good boy’s title wanted to do was judge someone’s family setting.

So they decided to take Jackson to his first class. On the way, Jackson noticed something. He was a tall boy, but that was ignored by the other Monster High students already in Ever After High that was much more apparent.

Then they reached the door and saw an entire class crowded with the scum of the world of fairy tales. Everyone was afraid to leave someone with the harmless appearance of Jackson there. He would be devoured.

But he went quietly into the strangeness of all. That place was not even close to a class in Monster High. For him normality is the strange.

They all stared at him wondering what he was supposed to be doing there. Even the teacher.

She stared at him and asked if he would not be in the wrong class.

Jackson replied with an imperceptible sarcastic tone that sounded more like a sweet and polite phrase:

\- No, the director himself sent me here for what he says I am a wolf in sheepskin.

Everyone kept staring at him as he sat, seemingly unconvinced.

\- So what the character you’re does to they sent you to here? Jackson was totally embarrassed and with difficulty replied:

\- Well, nothing...much. Well…you just find out he’s the real villain at the end, but…Summing up the story there was this Mr. Hyde guy and he…well…murder…he... I mean he killed an old man with a piece of wood and there’s that little girl…then aggression…there’s that friend of his…that scares him…well…to death…He kind of hides his crimes behind this guy…Ah…he also has that thing of ideological falsehood besides lying deceiving everyone around him.

The attempt of Jack to soften the crimes of his's ancestor was extremely flawed.

The teacher looked at him with wide eyes, not believing that the little boy with the face of who would not hurt a fly would be the son of someone like that.

The teacher decided she would talk to the principal later.

\- Then whose son are you?

\- My fate is to be the next Dr. Jekyll.

\- I never heard of it. The teacher spoke up with the conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the weirdest class that he ever had. They were basically telling him how to be evil as if there was an instruction manual for it.

When he finished his class he decided to go after the principal, after all he had no other clothes to wear and he wanted to see if he could fix it.

As he approached the principal thought that he was going to try to fool him and he was surprised when he just asked for a change of clothes. The principal gave him a look and asked:

\- Well with all that family stuff can't you just…?

Then something strange happened. Jack could not contain himself and shouted in a voice that did not belong to him:

\- I’m not a witch, idiot! I’m just asking for some clothes!!!!! God it’s not because an idiot in my family did a potion 200 years ago that I can do those stupid spells!!!!!!

The principal looked at him in horror.

Jackson’s eyes were red and he let out a little bit of smoke. It took a few seconds to him realize what he had said.

\- Oh my God. I’m sorry, I don't know what that was. It was not me.

Jackson acted like Holt. It was he who had a reputation of be a hot head, he was the one who would go to the principal's office because of these things. Why had he acted like this?

Jackson hated when adults got mad at him, but the principal just smiled and said, whispering the last phase so Jack could not hear it:

\- I should have expected that. I should know you’re still too young to be a wolf in sheepskin all the time. The book itself said that you should be a bit wild when you’re younger. I think this is not much encouraged in your kingdom, but you are simply acting as you should. Like a villain. Just do not get into a mess too big. I’ll see what I can do with the clothes. Maybe something approves of fire…

Then he told him to wait for 5 minutes.

Jackson was totally confused. What was that? He had lost control…and the principal had been complacent about it. He really had to talk with Holt later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Poor Harry Jekyll,’ he thought, ‘my mind misgives me he is in deep waters! He was wild when he was young; a long while ago to be sure; but in the law of God, there is no statute of limitations. "
> 
> \- The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Robert Louis Stevenson


	9. Bonus

* * *


End file.
